


Out The Cage

by thorsten_is_in_the_hood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsten_is_in_the_hood/pseuds/thorsten_is_in_the_hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Set in season 11, episode 9)</p><p>Sam's back in the cage. <br/>But what if a thought-to-be-dead-archangel comes to the rescue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out The Cage

**Author's Note:**

> Story set in season 11, episode 9, watch out for spoilers if you haven't seen it yet! 
> 
> (Story is actually a little old, sorry....)  
> This was basically how I handled these episodes… imagine that things will be alright, even though I knew it will only get worse…
> 
> If you spot any mistakes in my grammar, it would be nice to tell me. (English is not my first language)  
> That’s all, enjoy~!

“-he’s never been with you. It was always. just. me.  
So, I… heh, I guess I am your only hope.”

“It’s never gonna happen…”

“Ah, well, settle in there, buddy. Hey roomie, upper bunk, lower bunk, or do you wanna share?”

\- ~ -

“How about he moves out and leaves you alone in your shitty apartment?” A third voice spoke up, standing just outside the cage.

Lucifer quickly turned his head and widened his eyes in shock. “YOU?!”

Sam stared at Lucifer, then slowly turned as well and froze in place.

Gabriel grinned. “Yes, me! Did ya miss me, bro? Before one of you even ask, how I am alive is a long and complicated story, so just accept me being back in the game.  
I gotta say, lot of shit happened while I was away. Great job at letting the darkness out, Sammy.”

The hunter looked down, biting down any comment on the nickname.

“Not really in a talk mood, gigantor? Well, it might be the awful decoration here.” Gabriel chuckled and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, the two of them were standing in a hotel room which looked like Sam could only afford one night in it if he would get a million for every hunt.

“Better?” the archangel asked as the let himself fall down on the huge, fluffy bed and started to eat a bag of M&M’s.

Sam nodded, but didn’t move, only looked around. After a few minutes he finally turned to Gabriel. “Y-Yeah… what happens to Lucifer now? Will he… get out?”

The angel shook his head. “The cage was damaged, yes, but just like Lucy can destroy it, I can repair it. And since he hasn’t the trickster bonus, I could seal it again so don’t you worry your pretty little head, Sammy-boy.”

Sam wiped away the last of his tears remaining on his face. “Thanks Gabriel, ...for getting me out of the cage. And also keeping Lucifer in it.”

“No prob’, you already were in that thing way longer than you have deserved in first place. Now to the important things. Which is your favorite colour of M&M’s?” Gabriel asked and held out his bag of candy.

The brunette huffed and sat down on the bed, taking a handful. “They all almost taste the same. But I like crispy more than peanut.”

Gabriel smiled at him. “Got it. Crispy M&M’s for the princess.”

Sam blushed a little. “If you ever call me that near Dean or Cas, I’ll punch you.”

“So just between us is okay?” The angel said, grinning like the chesire cat.

“Shut up, Gabe.” Sam threw a bitchface at Gabriel and continued eating.

\- ~ -

After a while, Sam and Gabriel were laying on the large bed, heads propped up against the headboard with many soft pillows, eating various sorts of candy and Sam let himself calm down from all the events of this day. The hunter finally felt a little peaceful, which was generally rare in his whole life, but especially the last days had been weighting him down. He quietly listened to Gabriel’s storys about pranks he pulled on pagan gods and things he had seen in his long life.  
The only thing that ruined the moment, was Sam’s phone ringing. He sighed and pulled it out of his pocket. “Dean?”

“Hey, Sam, sorry I couldn’t answer earlier. I got distracted…. nevermind. Did you do the cage-thing? Please don’t tell me something went wrong and we have to take care of that son of a bitch too.”

Sam gulped loudly. “Uh… yes, and no. Something did went not like planned, but I guess it is even better.”

“What do you mean? What happend?! Sam, I swear-”

“Calm down, I’m fine. The cage got damaged when the darkness got out, and as it turned out, it wasn’t god talking to me… but Lucifer, trying to trick me into the cage again.”

“HE DID- YOU- WHAT!? WERE YOU IN THE CAGE AGAIN?!?! I WILL FRY THAT-”

“Dean, shut up. He did manage it to get me in, but I got saved by-”

“Hey Dean-o! Missed me?” Gabriel shouted in the phone excitedly.

“Gabriel?? How are you even alive?!”

“Long story, doesn’t matter. To put Sammy-kins story short, I got him out, repaired the cage, everyone lives happily after, if you ignore the thing with the darkness, that it.”

Sam rubbed his temples, feeling a headache forming. “Dean, just tell me where you are and we’ll pick you up. Your screaming through the phone is even more annoying than hearing it directly.”

“…Bitch. Like I would leave my baby alone. We meet in the bunker.” Dean said and hung up.

“Jerk.” Sam scoffed and turned to Gabriel. “Will you help us with the darkness?”

The archangel smiled and put his arm around Sam’s shoulders. “Anything for my princess. Let’s go to our castle~! Where did you say was it?”

\- ~ -

After Sam trying to explain the exact location and a snap of fingers, they were standing in the mainroom of the bunker. Castiel, who was reading a book, nearly jumped in surprise. “Gabriel! You’re-”

“I know, I know. Not dead. Surprise, lil’ bro! Now you either come here and give a hug or I’ll have to come to you~!” Castiel quickly walked over and hugged his brother tightly.  
Meanwhile, Sam tried not to feel jealous. 'Why should I feel jealous in the first place? They’re brothers, they have any right to hug each other! I am only his… what even are we? Friends, maybe? He doesn’t even know that I like-like him… does he like me?' he lost himself in his own thoughts until Gabriel stood in front of him, his face only inches away from his. “Thinking about me, Sasquatch?”

Sam felt his face heat up and quickly moved away. “No, I… I just… no.”

Gabriel smiled and put his hands on Sam’s waist. “You totally were.”

Castiel tilted his head in confusion, and quickly left the room with a red face after Gabriel looked at him. Sam didn’t even want to know what he told him through angel radio. The brunette slowly put the angels hands away from his waist, but not really wanting the feeling of them go away. “Gabe… it’s not really the time to play around, we have to stop the darkness.”

Gabriel turned back to Sam, glaring. “Who said I was? The first thing I did after coming back was to search for you! Do you have any idea how worried I was when I spotted you in hell?! I panicked that I would be too late to tell you that I love you, Sam Winchester!”

The hunter stopped in shock and could only stare at him, still holding his hands. “Gabriel, I swear, if you are trying to trick me right now… It’s not fun-”

He couldn’t finish his sentence as a pair of lips covered his own. Sam immediately melted into the touch and held Gabriels hands tighter. He only pulled away when he needed air and panted.

The archangel smiled, but it was not his usual smile. Sam could basically see in the whiskey-coloured eyes what Gabriel felt for him and pulled him in for another, quick kiss.

“I love you too, in case you didn’t realize it in the past years I had a crush on you. And I hope you know how fucked up this all is right now, Gabe.”

“I am fully aware of it and I do not give a single shit, my princess. I promise you, we will find a way to deal with the darkness and then we will go on our honeymoon, okay?”

Sam laughed and hugged his angel. “Only if we go to spain and leave Dean and Cas here to watch Netflix.”

“…And chill?” Gabriel asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Ew, dude, I don’t even want to think about it.” Sam said, but still smiled. Then he went to show Gabriel his room. “Have you ever watched Game of Thrones?”


End file.
